Kolmonen
The Kolmonen (Finnish for "third") is the fourth and second-lowest level on the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga's League Pyramid. It was originally intended to have two divisions, however Uralica's growth coupled with the amount of teams registering for the Kolmonen increased that number to four, then later to eight. There are 24 teams per division. Promotion-Relegation Scheme At season's end, eight teams (each division's winner) are promoted into the Kakkonen. The worst four from the corresponding Kakkonen half are relegated, so it is in fact possible to have no new teams join the division via relegation. In this case, one team is spared relegation. On the other hand, if all four Kakkonen relegations are within a single zone, it means that reserve teams are dropped from or added to the main league system at the Vitonen level for the following season to make up the balance. On the other end, it gets even more complicated. Relegation is four down per division, however two one per Nelonen division must be promoted up. The shift would mean a change in relegation at the Nelonen level. 2010 Season Promo-Rel setup The UJPL has decided to downsize the Kolmonen and Nelonen divisions from 24 teams to 20 to make scheduling easier, therefore instead of relegating four teams per division, there will be eight instead, with only one team per sub-zone coming back up the other way. The Nelonen has its own plans for its lower ranks. 2010 Teams Note: newest additions (19 October 2009) italicised Division A - Karelia-Sapmi *Apatit Hiipinä *AutoSpecTrans Petroskoi *Dinamo-GPS Murmansk *FK Karhumägi *FK Kondupohju *FK Kostomuksha *FK Lahdenpohja *FK Louhi *FK Suomua *Kannas FK Viipuri *Karelia Petroskoi *Kostamuksen PS (KoPS) *LDK Segezha *North College Segezha *Olonia Aunus *Pitkärantan JK *RKC Petroskoi *Sapmi FK Käddluhtt *Sortavalan JK *Transit Kuálõk *Velocitas Olenegorsk *Vienankemin JK *Viipurin Palloseura *Viktoria Sortavala Division B - Vologda-Arkhangel'sk *Aist Cherepovets *Akademklub Arkhangel'sk *Burevestnik Vologda *CSKVC Severodvinsk *Dvina Novodvinsk *FK Molochnoye *FK Nyandoma *FK Sheksna *Gornyak Mirnyy *Lokomotiv Vychegodskiy *Mashinostroitel Cherepovets *Mezen' FK *Rapid Konosha *Salon Vologda *Sheksna Cherepovets *Sokolski Sportklub *Spartak Onega *Sukhona Sokol *Taiga Shchelyayur *Torpedo Konosha *Totiman Palloseura (ToPS) *Veliskin Palloklubi (VPK) *VKFK Vologda *Zvyozdochka-Belomorets Severodvinsk Division C - Southwestern Uralica *Cementnik Chamzinka *FK Cheboksary *FK Insar *FK Saransk *FK Shumerlya *FK Yulser-Ola *Khimik Vurnary *KM Orozai *Lokomotiv-SVRZ Saransk *Mari Klub Tsykmä *Mordovia Lashma *Novo FK Novocheboksarsk *PFK Yoshkar-Ola *RMT Yoshkar-Ola *Rubin Yadrin *Sokol Sernur *STM Medvedevo *SvetoService Kadoshkino *Torpedo Provoi *Transit Yulser-Ola *Triumph Yalchiki *Volga Cheboksary *Vympel Romodanovo *Zvezda Yarkosky Division D - Kirov-Syktyvkar *Darya Orichi *Dinamo Kirovo-Chepetsk *FK Käkshär *FK Shabalino *FK Syktyvda *Gornyak Syktyvkar *Juuria JK *Metallurg Omutninsk *MFK Viche Alan *Olimp Ürzhüm *Peltinischer Sport Verein (PSV, Pyeltino) *PFK Kirovo-Chepetsk *SpVgg Ubb (Yb) *Start Malmyzh *Tekstilshchik Kirov *Torpedo Ürzhüm *Transit Murashi *Trud Slobodskoi *Tryokhrechye Kukarka *Tsementnik Emva *Vaahruše Jälgpallklubi *Yaranich Yaransk *Zarya Nolinsk *Zheshart FK Division E - Udmurtiya *Delin Izhevsk *Dentex Izhevsk *FK Balezino *FK Igra *FK Uva *FK Votka *Khazar Izhevsk *Khozyain Mozhga *Komos Izhevsk *Kompak Pervomaiskiy *Kristall Izhevsk *KSFK Glazov *Lokomotiv Izhevsk *Lokomotiv Sarapul *Mayak Malaya Purga *NefteMash Izhevsk *Parus Izhevsk *Stolitsa Izhevsk *Tazalik Zavyalovo *Torpedo Glazov *UPHG Mozhga *Ustinovets Izhevsk *Vatka Balezino *Yarsky Brodyagi Division F - Permski Rayon *Bumazhnik Krasnokamsk *Dinamo Perm' *Fakel Kuyeda *Fanershchik Uralskiy *FK Beryozovka *FK Chad (originally FK Oktyabrsky) *FK Dobryanka *FK Gremyachinsk *FK Karagay *FK Lysva *Gornyak Perm' *Kolos Maiskiy *Luch Zyukaika *Metallurg Chusovoi *Metallurg Nytva *Neftyanik Chernushka *Neftyanik Osa *Permin Pallokerho *Porokhovoi Zavod Perm *Shakhtyor Kizel *Spartak Perm' *Torpedo Perm' *TvinkiZavod Chaykovsky *Unix Vereshchagino Division G - Southeast Uralica *Dinur Pervouralsk *Fakel Bogdanovich *Fakel Lesnoy *Fakel-UTP Pervouralsk *FanKom Alapayevsk *FK Krasnoufimsk *Fores Sukhoi Log *GazEx Kamensk *Gornyak Kachkanar *Kazak Sukhoi Log *Kedr Novouralsk *Korona Revda *Mashinostroitel Novouralsk *Metallurg Dvurechensk *Metallurg Rezh *Severskiy Trubnik Polevskoi *Sinara Kamensk *SK Master Yekaterinburg *Start Arti *Titan Verkhnyaya Salda *Ural Irbit *UralAsbest Asbest *UralElektroMed V. Pyshma *Zenit Nevyansk Division H - Northeast Uralica *Avtodor Karpinsk *Dinamo Berezniki *Dynamo Öskölömi *FK Beloyarsky *FK Novaya Zemlja (Belushaya Guba) *FK Salyakharad *FK Serov *FK Troitsko-Pechorsk *Gornyak Severouralsk *Gazovik Urengoy *Gornyak Usinsk *Hungaria Juganvar *Krug FK Kudymkar *Luch-Energiya Muravlenko *Majak Punaturjin *Meskasorin Pallokerho (MPK, Sivomaskinsky-Meskashor) *Spartak Ivdel *Torpedo Yugrakar *Traktor Surgut *Transit Parma *Ural Nizhnevartovsk *Ural Vuktyl *Yamalia Khanto *Yugra Surgut Latest News Category:Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga